icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck Chambers
Chuck Chambers, portrayed by Ryan Ochoa, is a 13-year old boy that lives in Bushwell Plaza. He is a sociopathic boy who pulls off lots of pranks on people, but can also be very violent when he doesn't get his way. He tends to react to his punishments non-constructively (a common symptom of sociopathy), rather than learning his lesson, he instead becomes more angry and attempts to retaliate against the person who reported him, or acts out on everyone around him. He is also shown to have a strange assortment of unknown liquids and slimes, such as a red slime which he placed in Spencer's motorcycle helmet and a brown liquid which he squirted at Spencer in iTwins. He has amazing physical strength, because he was able to flip Spencer (iTwins). Both Dan Schneider and Ryan Ochoa confirmed that Chuck will not appear in any season four episodes, due to Ochoa getting a starring role in the Disney XD series, Pair of Kings. 'Character' Chuck is similar to Sam. He does not have respect for rules, has physical strength regardless of his size, and enjoys fights. Chuck has a strong dislike of getting grounded by others, most notably Spencer. Chuck is an antagonist towards Spencer, who they have crashed in many episodes Chuck appear. Chuck has a name similar to a character named Chuck Javers, a character on Zoey 101, who like Chuck, was very strong. Appearances He first appeared as the boy who was playing racquetball in the lobby in iHurt Lewbert. Spencer told Chuck's father of the incident so Chuck gets grounded, and when Spencer is happy about it, he starts attacking Spencer. Later, he gets revenge on Spencer when he went to answer the phone by telling the angry truckers Porkchop and Sledgehammer on the CB radio where they could find "The Doorman" (Spencer's trucker name). Spencer was spared from being beaten up by Lewbert taking his job back before they could arrive. He made another appearance in iReunite With Missy and keeps Spencer locked in the basement storage area for two days when Spencer was getting his things packed for a camping trip with Socko. This was revenge for getting Spencer getting Chuck grounded for two days. He sprays unknown fluids on Spencer that is said not to be water, leaving some fans to believe it was urine or vinegar. His dad eventually finds him an d Spencer tells on him. His dad grounds him again, but accidentally leaves Spencer still locked in the storage area. He appeared in iTwins when Carly tutors him in math. He still hates Spencer, but hides it from Carly. She finds out how horrible he is after seeing hidden camera footage of him attacking Spencer. Carly gets revenge by tricking him into thinking there is a new number called "Derf", a number between 5 and 6. Chuck believes it, thus failing his math test and getting his father angry. He grounds his son for three weeks for "lying" about learning the wrong information from Carly and Spencer shows him a brochure for Camp Addemup, a math camp, for the whole summer, which his dad gladly accepts. He appeared again in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love where he is assigned as part of a citizen's watch group with Spencer because there had been someone stealing TV remotes. He tricks Spencer into thinking he is through with his childish acts, but it is later revealed he is the one stealing people's TV remotes. When asked why, he says his father punished him by not letting him watch TV, and if can't, he won't let anyone else either. Spencer calls the poli ce on him for this (since it is burglary), but Chuck smashes his new PearPhone and beats him up. The police arrive anyway, but Lewbert takes the blame for the thefts in order to get away from the woman who is stalking him. This is also the first episode he appears in that does not feature his father. In iBeat the Heat, he came to the Shay's apartment with his father and his sister Gia to cool off. He had a free pass at torturing Spencer then because Spencer wanted to flirt with Gia and kicking Chuck out would also have meant kicking Gia out. He also appeared in iCarly.com, in a 3-Way Random Debate: Cellphones vs BBQ vs Ladies where he attacks Spencer for getting him grounded for 2 weeks. Since Spencer said that Chuck locked him in the basement, then this takes place after iReunite With Missy. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Males Category:Recurring Category:Villains Children